


Sleepy

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Sleepy, domestic boyfriends.





	Sleepy

Alec closed his eyes. 

Outside, the rain hammered on the roof, streaming down the windows and pooling on the balcony. It fell in sheets, soaking the city as the wind howled and thunder cracked, the sky pitch black.

Alec lay on his back on his and Magnus’ bed, hands on his stomach, head on one of the satin pillows, and he listened to the roaring of the storm with an air of calm relaxation as if it were the tinkling of a piano being played in the other room.

The lights were off, but the curtains on the windows had been left open, and a flash of lightning illuminated his bow and quiver in the corner by the door, his boots a little farther along. He’d left the door open, but hadn’t turned any of the lights on, and he lay there in the darkness, lost in thought and the sound of the rain.

Alec felt the bed shift beside him and hands rest on his cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Magnus kneeling above him, a smile on his lips. He was wearing a black shirt, and Alec could see the way it clung to his shoulders, the way his single necklace hung down close to Alec’s face, the way his ear cuff caught the light as another flash of lightning split the sky. Magnus’ eyes were warm, and he caught his necklace with the hand that wasn’t resting on the pillows as he leaned down and kissed Alec.

His mouth was warm and soft and tasted a bit like tea, and when he pulled away, Alec smiled up at him.

“Hey.”

Magnus smiled back. “Hey.”

Still smiling, Magnus layed down next to him, putting his arm behind Alec’s neck, and Alec curled into him, resting his head on Magnus’ chest. 

His voice muffled by Magnus’ shirt, he asked, “How’s Catarina?”

Magnus began running his fingers through Alec’s hair, and Alec hummed and closed his eyes again, opening them when Magnus said, “She’s doing well. She’s acquired a new set of mundane books on medicine, and she’s quite enthusiastically reading all of them. We should go out sometime, the three of us. She’d like to see you again.”

Alec hummed again, smiling and nuzzling his face into Magnus’ shirt. “Okay.”

Magnus chuckled. “Long day?”

Alec nodded against his chest, and Magnus turned, almost onto his side, and leaned down to kiss the top of Alec’s head.

“I love you, Alec.”

Alec turned his head to look up at him with an expression of reverence and adoration. “I love you, too, Magnus.”

Alec tilted his head upward, and Magnus laughed before leaning down and kissing him, slow and soft, his hand still running through Alec’s hair, his other resting gently on Alec’s back. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
